When It Happens
by FinFanaticForever
Summary: While Fin's mind is on the case, his heart and interest are on the witness. Rated for smut and language.


**A/N: Heyy, this is my first fan fiction. Let me know what you think about it and if you have any suggestions of where it should go, I would love to hear them. The story starts out with two sections of current time, then two sections of flashbacks, then continues with two sections of current time, etc. Hope you love it!**

"Fuck, Fin," Cala murmured. "Don't stop, pleeeease don't stop."

"I won't, baby girl."

He continued running his hands on her back, his thumbs moving in circles, massaging her muscles. She needed this. Her whole body was a tight mess from working all day, and all she wanted to do was go home and relax. Fin was definitely helping her to relax.

"Tell me about your day, sweetheart," Fin started as he continued to caress her back, moving lower as she told him about her day.

"Ugh, I don't even know where to begin."

"That bad huh?"

"Well, work sucked. School wasn't so bad, but work was torture. I got the absolute worst table today. Spent over $200 on their meals, and left me a six and a half fucking dollar tip. Plus, they all treated me like I was about 12 years old and I didn't understand a word they were saying. Even the 11 year old kid! He was talking to me like he was smarter than I was. And his dad, oh my god. He asked me if I graduated from high school because I look, act and dress like I'm eight. Gee, thanks asshole. I'm just…so fed up with that damn job. And my fucking boss still keeps hitting on me."

"God, I swear, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Ha, if you could without being arrested, I would gladly let you have a swing at him. I hate the bastard. He's such a chauvinistic pig."

"I'm sorry baby. I know work is tough. But just think about how good it is to come home and see me everyday."

Cala flipped over onto her back so her bare breasts were just four inches from Fin's body.

"Mmm, that is the best. You're the best babe," she said with a smile.

She wrapped her arms around Fin's neck and pulled him down towards her. She kissed him softly and he returned her kiss, sliding his tongue inside of her mouth and making love to her mouth. She let out a soft sigh as he pulled her up and caressed her body while he continued to kiss her passionately.

Fin ran his hands down Cala's bare back, the one he had just been massaging minutes ago. He put his hands on her ass and pushed her into his cock, which was getting harder. He stood up, with her still in his arms, and walked into their bedroom. Fin dropped Cala on the bed and she pulled Fin's shirt off and Fin pushed her back onto the bed. Fin unbuttoned and yanked off her pants, nearly ripping them he pulled so hard. She sat up and kneeled on the bed, undoing Fin's pants and shoving them off of him. He pushed her back down and got on top of her, and she could feel his cock in between her thighs. She wanted so badly for him to be inside of her.

"Come on, Fin. Fuck me," Cala said, already out of breath.

Fin pulled Cala's panties off, ripping them in his excitement. He pushed his own underwear off and thrust inside of Cala, making her scream his name. She wrapped her legs around his body as he fucked her harder and pulled her hair.

"Fin! Fin! Yes! Yes," Cala screamed.

The headboard was slamming against the wall, which is probably why they didn't hear the door bang open.

Cala looked up and saw Olivia coming around the corner.

"Oh shit! Olivia!"

"Olivia? What the hell are you talking--"

Cala pointed to the door and Fin turned around and spotted Olivia.

"Shit, Liv! What the hell--"

"You wouldn't answer your phone! I'm sorry I had to bust in but…we need you down at the station," Olivia said to Fin.

"This couldn't'a waited," Fin asked angrily.

"Honey, it's okay, just go. It's obviously something important," Cala said to Fin.

Olivia's face was fire red as she apologized again profusely and left the room.

"Ugh. Fuck. Baby, I'm sorry. This usually doesn't happen!" Fin raised his voice as if speaking to Olivia in the other room.

"It's okay, babe. We can finish when you get back," Cala said, and smiled seductively.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that. I'll try to be as fast as I can, okay babe? I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

"I'm so sorry Fin, if I would have known, I definitely wouldn't have--"

"Forget it, its cool. I guess I should just learn to keep my phone with me at all times."

They both laughed nervously, trying to forget the horrifying ordeal.

"So, uhh. What's the problem? What's going on down at the station?"

Olivia didn't want to tell Fin what she knew was going to break him.

"Fin, I don't think--let's just--why don't we wait until we get back to the station," Olivia stuttered nervously, trying to convince Fin that what she needed to tell him could wait. To be honest, the reason she wasn't just telling him was because...she didn't want to. She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

"Liv, I'm a big boy, I can handle myself. Just tell me what the hell you dragged me out of my house for, as you clearly saw I was busy--"

"It's Cala, Fin."

They were walking to Olivia's car, but Fin stopped dead in his tracks. Hearing her name in the sentence that told him something was wrong made his heart stop. He couldn't imagine something being wrong with his baby, the woman he was in love with. Why would Olivia say that? Why would she--

"Fin?"

His feet were still glued to the slab of cement he was standing on. He couldn't seem to make his brain work, or his mouth.

"Fin!" Olivia had to scream it this time.

"What are you talking about? What does this have to do with Cala?" Fin's voice was shaky, as were his hands. Olivia had to force him to move his feet until they finally reached her car where Fin could finally sit down and think about what Olivia had just told him.

"I'm so sorry Fin. I didn't want to tell you. I wanted to wait until we got back to the station--"

"Just drive."

Olivia didn't say anything. Just put the car in drive, and drove. They drove to the station without a word. When they finally got there, Fin got out of the car and stormed into the precinct, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell is going on? What's Liv telling me about Cala? Why is she being brought up in all this?"

Elliot tried to calm him down.

"Fin, Fin. Look, it's not really Cala per say. It's…we found…"

"What?! What did you find, Stabler?!"

"It's her sister. We…found her. She was raped and killed last night."

Fin stood in front of Elliot, shocked and silent. He heard the words, but they didn't register. His brain started spinning with all of the things he had to tell Cala. God, he didn't want to tell her. He wished it didn't even happen. But if anyone was going to tell her, it was going to be him. It had to be. He was the only person she trusted. Before she met him, Cala was completely lost. She trusted no one, her heart was a mess. All she wanted to do was protect her sister, the only person she had left, and yet she was fucking raped and brutalized. He was going to find this bastard. He would do whatever it took, but he was going to find him and take him down.

She walked into the precinct, looking completely shaken as she looked around frantically for someone to talk to. Liv and Stabler were out on an investigation and Munch was…well, Munch just wasn't there. Fin walked over to her and asked her her name and what she was doing there.

"Cala. My name's Cala," she said with a nervous voice. She kept looking around, as if paranoid by something, like someone was following her.

"Okay, Cala. My name's Fin, can you tell me why you're here?"

"I'm scared. What do I do, what if he comes after me too? I can't deal with that right now, I can't take it, I don't know what to do--"

She started crying, sobbing hysterically, and she pressed her face into his chest, her tears gliding down his leather jacket like raindrops on a raincoat. He didn't know whether or not to embrace her. He was taught that you can never be sentimental or emotional towards a witness, or victim. It was obvious that this girl was seriously unstable and she needed help and support. He took her up to the lounge and proceeded to try and talk to her, get her to tell him what she needed to.

"Now Cala, everything is going to be okay. Alright? Stop your cryin' now, everything will be fine. You're here with me in the station, no one's coming for you, alright? Now just…tell me what's goin on."

She calmed her heaving chest and dried her eyes as best she could as she told Fin what she was afraid of.

"He..hurt..my..sister. H-h-he hit her a-a-and punched her a-a-and I know he'll d-do it to me, too," Cala managed to choke out between short bursts of air.

"Cala, Cala, you gotta calm down. I'll go get you some water alright. You stay here and try to calm down."

Fin walked downstairs to grab her a cup of water when Benson and Stabler walked in.

"Heyy, Fin," Olivia chimed.

"Heyy guys, I got a situation. Girl upstairs claimin' she saw another girl get brutalized. I'm thinking it might be the girls friend, maybe a sister." Fin was filling them in on the details as Olivia took her mental notes. She was good at those, best in the Unit.

"What happened when she came in," Elliot asked.

"Well, she walked in, completely paranoid, probably thinking this guy, whoever he is, is gonna find her and do her up too. She started cryin' so I took her up to the lounge, figured she'd feel safer and more comfortable up there than in the interrogation room."

The three of them walked upstairs together, Fin holding Cala's glass of water. She was a lot calmer now as she took the glass from Fin and gulped down the water.

"Now Cala, can you tell these detectives what you told me? They're just like me, they're here to help you. We're all here to help you," Fin said in a gentle tone.

"Hi Cala, my name's Olivia, this is my partner Elliot. Fin was telling us that you saw someone get hurt. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I wanna talk to Fin. Alone," Cala confessed.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, then back at Fin. He shrugged his shoulders, seeing that there was obviously nothing any of them could do. Cala asked Fin if they could go somewhere else. She didn't want to be at the station.

"Can you just give us one second, honey," Olivia asked her.

Cala nodded, and the three of them walked downstairs to discuss Cala's proposal.

"I don't think it's a good idea Fin," Elliot said. "We don't know who she is, where she came from. How do we even know she's telling us the truth?"

"She's telling the truth, Stabler. I can see it. That girl is scared to death, and there is someone or something that's makin' her that way. All I need to do is talk with her and I know I can get it out of her."

"I don't know Fin, I think I agree with Elliot on this one." Olivia gave Fin her opinion and he threw it right back in her face.

"Look, I know there's something. There's something that that girl is just itching to tell me. And if she's not gonna tell either of you, who is she gonna tell, huh? We encourage victims and witnesses to come forward and tell us what's up. If she doesn't feel safe talking to me, she won't feel safe talking to anyone."

Fin turned away from them and walked back upstairs to get Cala. They walked out of the precinct together, just as Munch was walking in. He walked up to Elliot and Olivia, pointing his thumb towards Fin and Cala.

"Don't ask," Olivia said.

When they got to the shabby little diner that Cala insisted they go to, Cala started admitting everything. She told Fin things that no 18 year old woman should ever see or have to imagine. Some bastard that her sister was dating--her sister, who was three years younger than her--kept being violent with her. Her sister insisted that it was nothing, they just play rough, but Cala knew better. Years earlier, she had been a victim of abuse like that--verbal, emotional, physical. She was lucky to get out before it turned to sexual abuse. So when Cala told Fin that all she wanted to do was help her sister, he understood completely.

"Why did you come here, Cala? Why are you telling me all of this," Fin prodded.

"Because my sister wouldn't. And I can't decide if she's going to hate me or be grateful for what I'm doing. The bastard won't leave her alone. He does everything imaginable to her. She's so young, I don't want her to be with someone like that the rest of her life." Cala's eyes started to tear up again, but this time she didn't lose control. After telling Fin everything, she was now more angry and pissed off than anything.

"So what do you want me to do, Cala?" There was nothing Fin could do unless her sister came in and talked to him. Nothing that he could do legally anyways.

"I can't just waltz right up to your house and demand to talk to your sister, Cala. I just can't do that."

"Than what am I supposed to do?! Let this control freak asshole get away with beating my sister for the rest of his life," Cala screamed. She was so angry at Fin. God, she knew, she fucking knew that no one would help her. Why did she even bother coming in? Fuck.

"You know what? Just forget it. I knew no one would help me, especially you fucking SVU cops. I guess I'll just have to kill him myself." Cala started to stand up and walk away but Fin grabbed her hand. She looked down at his big rough hand that was covering her tiny bruised one. It was cold as marble on her incandescent skin.

"Cala, just sit down. Listen to what I'm saying alright?"

"Why? So you can just tell me that no one can help me and nothing I say will matter because legally it's not up to me to make that decision for me 15 YEAR OLD SISTER?" Cala said that last part rather matter-of-factly, as in thinking, _I can't believe you. She's incredibly young, and you're just going to let her boyfriend beat her up until she's dead. Awesome. _

"No. No thanks. Just…let go." Cala ripped her hand from Fin's grasp and walked away without another word.

_Well fuck. That is the most intolerant young woman I've ever met_, Fin thought to himself as he sat, dumbfounded and alone in the shabby little diner.

After sitting there for maybe 40 minutes, thinking about Cala and everything she had told him, he was ready to leave. When he got up, he walked outside and started looking for his car, forgetting that Cala had driven them.

"Well shit," Fin spat.

He called Munch, describing the piece of crap that he was standing in front of. _This place has got to be at least 70 years old, shit_, Fin thought. _Why on Earth would this be the place Cala would pick to come and tell me her whole fucking life story? _

Munch came to pick him up. They got back to the precinct and Captain Cragen called Fin into his office.

"Fin, would you mind telling me why you thought you could take a lunch break and go cavorting about with some girl who probably doesn't know her left hand from her right one," Cragen said in a firm tone.

"Look, Cap. I didn't mean to go and ruin your day or nothing, but this girl…" Fin trailed off and didn't know what to say. He wanted to help Cala, he needed to help her.

Cragen just looked at him. Fin wasn't the type to really worry about a case, but this was clearly something big, and something that Fin needed to do.

"Alright," Cragen said apologetically, an ounce of grief in his voice. "What do you have on this girl, who is she?"

"Well…I'm workin' on that," Fin told Cragen. He wanted to know everything about this girl and her family, and he was going to find out.

He walked out of Cragen's office and went straight to his desk. The rest of the Unit had never seen Fin so involved in a case before, they wondered what was so special about this girl.

"Fin. Uhh…you want any help," Elliot stuttered.

"Nah, I'm good." He kept searching on his computer, trying to locate Cala's address. Maybe if he went there, he could get a chance to talk to Cala's sister. He already knew that he was getting way too into this case, but he didn't care.

"Got it," Fin cried. He had found her address and was already halfway out the door when Olivia stopped him.

"Fin, wait. Look, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you've never been so worked up about a case before. This could just be hard on you."

"Look, Liv. I may not know anything about this girl, but I do know she needs help. You're either with me on this or you're not. I don't care, I'll go with or without you."

Olivia had never heard Fin talk to her like that before. She didn't know what was so important to him about this case, but she did know that he was right. Cala needed help, and so did her sister. She was in.

"Alright Fin. You win. Where are we going?"

Fin and Olivia showed up at Cala's house and were shocked by what they saw. Her family lived in a gorgeous home, surrounded by a beautiful white picket fence and an apple tree to match. It was like something out of a movie or a magazine. Fin and Olivia looked at each other, astounded that anyone living in a house like this could be suffering abuse problems. But then again, they'd seen cases where the mother was famous, the father was wealthy, and the both of them were never home to raise or take care of their children. So it didn't exactly amaze them that Cala came in with a story like the one she told.

Fin got out of the car but Olivia didn't.

"I think it's best if Cala just thinks its me here. She trusts me and knows who I am, she might get spooked if she sees the both of us," Fin told Olivia.

"Alright. But if I hear anything I'm comin' in. Call me."

Fin simply nodded, drew in a deep breath and walked up to the door. He was nervous. He didn't know why, the only other time he had ever been nervous on the job was when he first started. His very first case was like a bullet in his heart. What he had had for lunch that day came right back up when he saw what he saw. A woman beaten, raped and sodomized was his first case, and he worked day and night to fucking nail the guy. Turns out, the guy was her fucking stepfather.

Fin knocked on the door slowly and was utterly stunned when a man, who looked like he was in his early twenties, answered the door.

"Is, uhh--is Cala here," Fin managed to squeak out.

The man, who calls himself Charlie Ashton, eyed Fin up and down before answering.

"And who are you," Charlie remarked.

"Detective Fin Tutuola. I need to know where Cala is now."

"A detective? Well shit, what the hell has Cala gotten herself into now?"

"Nothin' that concerns you. Is her sister here?"

Charlie let out a long, impatient sigh. "Ya, she's here. Liz!"

As they waited for Liz, they kept eyeing each other up and down. Was this the guy that Cala told him about, the guy that was beating up, and probably raping, her younger sister? He kept cool, knowing that if he blew it, Cala or her sister would never talk to him.

Liz finally came to the door. She looked exactly like Cala, only younger. He hoped to god the man standing behind her wasn't the man Cala told him about. He was at least six years her senior.

"Are you Liz Rogers," Fin asked Liz.

"Ya, that's me. Why, is something wrong?"

"I'm Detective Fin Tutuola. Is there someplace we could talk? It's about your sister." Fin lied, knowing the only way he could get them both away from Charlie was to tell her something that would make her go with him.

"Cala? Oh my god, is she alright? What happened?"

"Come with me down to the station and we can talk about it."

"Hell no, she's not going anywhere," Charlie butted in. "She's got things to do."

"Charlie, it's my sister." Liz looked like she was about ready to cry.

Fin wanted so badly to take the fucker in, he had an awful, instinctive feeling that this was the bastard beating on Cala's sister. But he couldn't, not without probable cause.

"Sir, it'll only take a few minutes, I'll have Liz back in time to make you dinner," Fin said through gritted teeth, trying hard to keep calm.

"It can wait," Charlie snapped at Fin. He pulled Liz back inside and slammed the door in Fin's face. He was fucking pissed. God, he _knew _Charlie was the guy, he knew it. With every fiber in his tense, aching body.

He'd been standing in front of the closed door for about five minutes before he heard Liv calling his name.

"Fin! Fin! What the hell are you doing, come on!"

Fin turned around and stomped his way down the steps and back into the car. Olivia had _never _seen him so worked up and vehement about anything.

"What's goin' on," Liv asked Fin, scared of what he would say.

"That's the guy. That's the fucking guy that's raping and beating her sister! I know it, I can feel it. But the bastard wouldn't let me talk to Liz. And I don't know where Cala is, and I desperately need to talk to her."

"Who is Liz? Is that--"

"Cala's sister. Ya. Her 15 year old sister who's dating that twenty fucking one year old in there, and probably being beaten for embarrassing him as we speak."

"What about the parents? Don't they know about this," Liv prodded.

"I didn't ask. Cala didn't tell me anything about them. And if I'm right, this girl wants everything her way, so I didn't interrogate her."

"Well you should have! What the hell, Fin? You know how to do your job, why didn't you fucking do it? What is it with this girl Fin?"

For once, Fin didn't know what to say. He knew that he was acting weird, doing all the wrong things and none of the right. But for some reason, he couldn't seem to get this girl out of his mind. Ever since he'd met her that morning, it was like his brain was flooded with images of her and the things she told him. He knew that she needed help. And he would do anything, whatever it took, to help this young woman.

"What do you wanna do Fin?"

Elliot was standing in front of Fin. None of them really knew what to do. They'd never known about any of Fin's relationships before, and he certainly had never been in one where his girlfriend's sister had been raped and murdered. Olivia was good at giving advice, and being sentimental and sympathetic, but never towards anyone except Elliot. And her younger victims and ones that were female. But she'd never really talked about anything of any relevance with Fin, unless it was related to the case.

Elliot and Fin each had their own methods of working on a case and interrogating victims. They weren't the greatest of friends, kind of there for support. I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine type of thing. Munch was the closest to Fin out of everyone else in the Unit, because they spent the most time together. But it was only because Benson and Stabler were a team, and so that left Munch and Fin to be paired together. They did great on the job, but no one in the Unit really brought their personal life to work with them. This was bad.

"Fin? You alright, man," Elliot kept asking. He felt awful for telling him, but he knew he had to. Elliot actually never wanted to, he thought that by telling him, it would just kill Cala and ultimately hurt Fin, too. But everyone else convinced him it was best to tell him, he had a right to know. It was his girlfriend's sister for god's sake.

"Fin. You should go home." Olivia walked up to Fin and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You need to tell Cala, and it's better to hear it from you than some asshole reporter or someone else. Just..go home Fin. We'll start working the case in the morning."

Everyone, even the Captain, stared at Fin, waiting for him to say something. It's like time was frozen, his brain wouldn't stop spinning. This was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. Aside from actually working the case.

"Ya. Uhh--I'll just…see you guys in the morning."

Fin walked away from them with his head hanging. He walked outside and got into his car. He sat there in front of the steering wheel for a long time before he realized that he was crying. He started slamming his hands into his steering wheel and yelling aloud. Why did this happen?! Why. The fuck. Did this happen?

"God dammit!" Fin was screaming as he sat in his car, dreading the conversation that him and Cala would have in less than an hour.

As he drove home, he was planning what to say to Cala. Not that it helped at all, as he forgot everything he had thought of the moment he pulled into the driveway. He stared at his house, looking through the window, praying to god that Cala was asleep and he could put this off as long as possible. But he knew she would probably be awake. She didn't sleep much, and when she did, she always woke up in the middle of the night, her nightmares tormenting her in her sleep. Her and Fin had been together for six months but had just moved in together. He knew about her nightmares, but never knew how intense they were. This would only worsen the terrors.

He got out of the car slowly and walked painfully to the door and inside.

Cala was inside doing the dishes.

"Baby! Hi!" She was happier than ever to see him, and he was about to make her world come crashing down.

"Is everything okay? What happened at work, babe?"

Fin rubbed the back of his neck, groaning, and walked over to the sink where Cala was standing. He wrapped her arms around her from behind and cradled her in his arms. He never wanted to hurt his baby, his whole world, and yet, here he was, about to break that promise.

"I love you so much, baby," Fin whispered into her ear.

She turned around to face him and took his face in both her hands.

"I love you too, Fin."

She looked into his eyes and knew instantly that something was wrong. Her forehead wrinkled as she asked him what was wrong.

"Baby? Fin, what's the matter? What's going on," Cala asked Fin, worried.

He sighed long and deeply before he spoke.

"Baby. Come here, come with me."

Fin took Cala's hand in his and led them to the couch so they could sit down. He could just imagine her knees buckling and her heart collapsing as he told her.

"I found something out today. Oh God, Cala. I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry..." Fin kept mumbling words that Cala couldn't decipher, so she interrupted him.

"Fin. Tell me what the hell is going on. You're really scaring me baby. What are you trying to tell me? Just say it, just tell me what happened today. Please."

Fin looked up at her and directly into her eyes.

"It's…Liz. Cala, she was found--"

"Found? Found, what do you mean found? Found where," Cala interrupted in a hurried tone.

"She's gone, Cala. Liz. Her body was found in your house--"

"She's gone? She's dead? You're fucking telling me my sister's dead?!" She was screaming. She had every right to be.

"No. No, god please! Not Liz, not Liz! Oh my god! Please tell me, tell me it's not true, Fin. Please!"

She was crying, the tears were cascading down her face like that of a waterfall. She was screaming and crying, she started hitting him and shouting at him.

"No! Liz, please! You can't leave me Liz! Why did you let her leave me? I hate you, I hate you!"

Fin grabbed her and held her as tightly as he could. She tried to squirm away and break free but his embrace was too strong. Finally she gave in and collapsed into him, sobbing loudly and continuing to scream her little sister's name. She held onto Fin tighter as he tried to help her breathe. They kept holding each other as tears ran down their faces, mixing into one puddle of troubled thoughts.

"God, Cala baby, I'm so sorry. I wish I didn't have to tell you this," Fin said to her miserably.

She still couldn't stop sobbing as she tried to respond. She could barely breathe, much less choke out any form of a word.

"Cala, baby, I know. It's okay, baby, it's okay." Fin stroked her hair and rubbed her back as she started to calm down. Nothing that he could say would make her feel better, all he could do was hold her.

Fin sat them back down on the couch and she clung to him, desperately needing his comfort. He held her and rocked her for hours into the night, he stroked her hair and rubbed her back. She finally fell asleep, after four hours of him comforting her and embracing her, and he carried her into their bedroom. When he tried to lay her down on the bed, she woke up, grasping at him and begging him not to leave her side.

"No, Fin. No, don't leave me. Please, don't leave me," Cala cried out desperately.

"Baby, I'll be right back. I'm going to get you a glass of water. I'm right here, baby, I'm not going anywhere."

Cala sat on the bed and curled her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees. She couldn't believe this was happening. Liz was finally getting her life back together, she was doing good in school, she was single and loving life. She wasn't constantly looking over her shoulder to see if that damn ex-boyfriend of hers was stalking her. Liz was the best person she'd ever known, and she was gone. She was gone, forever.

Fin walked back into the room with her glass of water and Cala was crying again.

"Oh baby, please don't cry. I hate seeing you like this." But he knew there was no stopping her tears from falling. No matter what he said or did, he couldn't take back what he told her.

They laid down in bed together, Fin wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could. Fin drifted in and out of sleep but was constantly woken by Cala's crying or by her absence from the bed. Sometimes, he would wake up and Cala would be sitting out on the couch, shivering from the images that were permanently burned into her brain. Fin didn't know what to do. He tried to comfort her, but she was cold and lifeless. He didn't blame her, of course. He just wanted to make everything right again. But he knew he couldn't. He couldn't bring Liz back, as much as he wanted to.

When he woke up a final time to find her on the couch, he swept her up in his arms and carried her back into bed. He kissed her lips, half expecting her not to return his gesture. But she did, and when their lips parted, she whispered,

"I love you so much Fin. I'm so sorry."

"Baby, baby, why are you apologizing? I should be the one to tell you I'm sorry, I just melted your whole world, I--"

"But like you said, it was best that _you _told me. I wouldn't want to hear it from anyone but you."

She was laying on her back, with Fin laying over her. A single tear slipped out of the corner of her eye and he wiped it away with his thumb.

Cala took his hand in hers and kissed it. Fin placed a hand on her cheek and said,

"You're so beautiful, baby."

He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around him, desperate for his love right now. She didn't want to be anywhere but in Fin's arms, making love to him like there was no tomorrow.

She was able to sleep after they had made long, passionate love, and she woke up to feel him running his fingers through her soft hair and down her naked back. She looked at him longingly, aching to love him again. He made her feel incredible, even as she felt like her world was ending. Fin could take away her pain and her heartache, he knew how to make her feel like a real woman. Fin would never dream of hurting her, unlike so many other people in her past.

"Mmm." Cala smiled. She loved Fin so much, more than anyone she had ever loved. She couldn't see spending her life without him.

"Good morning, my beautiful baby," Fin said lovingly.

"Good morning," Cala replied. She couldn't express her love for Fin, not even to him. She could tell him that she loved him with all her heart, and she did. But he would never understand exactly how much.

"I'm glad you finally got some sleep sweetheart."

"Me too, babe. Can you stay with me today?"

Fin wished desperately that he could stay with Cala. He didn't want her to be alone today, she needed him so much right now.

"I'm so sorry baby, I wish I could. I wish I never had to go to work again and I could lay in bed with you all day."

Cala's eyes started to water. Fin couldn't bear to see her cry again.

"Baby, baby. Don't cry. You know I can't stay," Fin regrettably told her.

"I know, I know, I just…I'll miss you."

"Tell you what? How about you come to the station with me and you can stay there, okay? You can rest on the couch if you want to, there's coffee. And Liv should be there. You can talk to her if you feel like it." Fin tried to convince her that she should come with him. Honestly, he didn't want Cala at home alone. If someone killed her sister, they might be coming after her, too. This could just be a hit put on Fin. Cops aren't well liked, so it wouldn't surprise him if someone was after him instead of Cala and her family to begin with.

"No, no, it's okay. I don't want to bother you at work and--"

"Baby, please come to work with me today. You'll feel better there than just moping around at home."

He made a good point. If she stayed home, all she would do is lay in bed and cry all day. At least at the station she could better control herself because there would be people around. She hated crying in front of people. I mean, it's not like people wouldn't understand why she's crying, the guys at the station. She just didn't like doing it at all, it made her feel weak and vulnerable. And feeling like that her whole life had only made her stronger, and she didn't want anyone to see her that way ever again.

Cala sighed aloud. "Alright. I guess it wouldn't do any harm."

The look on Fin's face was enough to make her heart melt. She would do anything for this man. He was a great deal older than her--11 years--but she didn't care. And obviously neither did he, or they wouldn't be here, in this moment right now, gazing longingly into each others eyes.

It was early, around six, and even though they both knew that Fin had to be at work in an hour, neither of them cared. Cala was turned on her side, still facing Fin, and she started to rub his chest with her hand. She ran it over his chest and his broad shoulders, over his neck and the parts of his back she could reach. Fin started murmuring something that she couldn't understand. She put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, baby. Don't talk," she whispered seductively. She rolled Fin over onto his back and she got on top of him. She bent down and started kissing him everywhere. She kissed his lips softly and then moved down his face to his neck. She kissed his neck and then moved back up to his ears, gently biting them as he started breathing heavier. He ran his hands down her soft, smooth back, feeling her one scar that had threatened her life as a girl. He remembered Cala telling him that story, crying with each word she spoke.

Cala continued to kiss him, moving down his chest and his stomach. He was moaning now, getting harder with every kiss she planted as she moved lower.

"Oh, Cala. Mmm, baby. Oh. God," Fin said breathlessly.

He heard Cala chuckle at his limited vocabulary and continued to torture him with her lips and her tongue. He was hard as a rock now and he was almost to the point of begging her to take his boxers off. He had put them back on after they made love last night--now he wished he hadn't.

She curled her fingers just inside the waist of his boxers, teasing him with the deliberate slowness of her hands.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Cala, oh Cala, please. I want--oh god--"

She slowly slid his boxers off and threw them on the floor. She stopped touching Fin completely, tormenting him for a few moments longer before she finally touched her lips to his diamond-hard cock. She kissed his cock as she wrapped her hand around his balls and massaged them gently. She then licked his cock up and down with the tip of her tongue.

Fin couldn't take it anymore. He sat up quickly and grabbed Cala by her waist. He was too quick for her to push him back down and he stood up and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked into the bathroom. He quickly turned on the shower and while waiting for it to warm up started kissing her with rough passion. When it warmed up, he stepped inside, Cala's body still wrapped strongly around his. He set Cala down in the spray of the water and just watched as each drop of water trickled down her wet, naked body.

She saw that look in Fin's eyes, the one that was hungry with desire. She stood there under the water, the steam ascending off her body. She started to rub her body. She massaged her breasts, pinching her nipples, and she ran her hands down her stomach, sweeping her fingers between her thighs. She watched as Fin's desire got stronger, and soon he lost control. He grabbed her body and picked her up and threw her against the wall. She screamed with pleasure as Fin thrust his enormous cock into her tight vagina. Her back hit the wall harder each time he pounded into her--she was sure to be bruised and sore after this.

"Ah! Ah! Fin! Oh! God! Ya! Ya!"

She couldn't' stop screaming Fin's name. She was digging her nails so hard into Fin's back that she made him bleed. But that's how he liked it. They hadn't had sex in the shower for so long that he got her off at least four times. He was pleasuring her so immensely that he started screaming with her.

"Cala! Oh god Cala! Oh god, I'm so--I'm so clo--Ah! Mmm."

They both screamed aloud as Fin came inside of her. He pulled his cock out of her but still didn't put her down. She wrapped her arms around Fin and they rested their foreheads against one another's. Both of them had to catch their breath before either of them could say a word, but it was Fin who spoke first.

"How was that baby?"

Cala smiled and looked at Fin.

"It was incredible, love. Like it always is." And it was. She could honestly say that she has never been disappointed after they had sex or made love.

They got out of the shower, Fin still holding Cala in his arms. How he loved her. He never wanted to put her down. He wanted to lay in bed with her forever, making love to her from the time the sun came up until it went back down again.


End file.
